The Only Time She Was Ever Lost For Words
by Yours Sincerely Serendipity
Summary: Molly Prewett and Arthur Weasley, how they got together. Oneshot.


_Disclaimer: None of the characters or the setting is mine. My take on how they started dating, I love them so much, these two!_

The girl was crying. Her head was on her arms on the window seat, muffling her sobs. She was wearing a blue dressing gown, tied up high, not at the waist as usual. Her hair was pulled back in a barrette; it was all frizz and wild tangle. Her shoulders were angled, hunched around her ears. She shook and hiccoughed every now and then. The rain pelted on the window, some of it coming through the crack. She had opened it for air. Every now and then a drop of water would fall on her face; it was already saturated with tears.

He wasn't sure what to do about it. He had only come down for his Charms textbook; he'd left it on the table by the fireplace. She would notice if he moved now, either towards the book or back to the dormitory. He knew she must be close to his age, if not in his year. If she was the same age, he knew it was Molly Prewett, the only girl in the year with red hair like his. He'd hardly ever spoken to her; he'd hardly ever spoken to any girls, actually. He had noticed her before, though; she was like fire, Molly Prewett… He was at a loss: neither her friend, nor the reason for her tears. He hoped not, at any rate.

She heard breathing from behind her. Sniffing and wiping her tears, she turned and faced whoever it was, hoping it wasn't the object of her tears. She couldn't make out the boy standing across the Common Room. He was staring at her. Eventually, he took an awkward step forward. She gasped when she realized who it was.

"Prewett?" He asked, almost choking as soon as he spoke. She tightened her bathrobe, her ears turning red as she did so. Thought he would catch her crying over him, did he? Well, we'll see about that! She stood abruptly,

"Weasley!" She exclaimed vehemently. Arthur Weasley, already nervous, felt himself shrink several inches. "You think you're _so_ cool don't you! Just walking around pretending you don't see _anything_! Well, you know what! I am THROUGH with YOU!" She yelled, hoping no one else would hear her. Arthur looked at her, bewildered by this sudden change. Molly Prewett had turned wild, her hair was coming out of its barrette already, her face was redder than ever and she was _yelling _at him! She walked towards him until she was almost nose-to-nose with him.

"That's right, Weasley! I am _breaking up_ with YOU!" Arthur stared at her.

"_You what_?"

"Don't play STUPID with me, Weasley! You know I'm in love with you! I always look at you in class. All I ever do is try and catch your EYE! YOU don't care about anyone but yourself-"

"_You_ are in _love_ with _me_?" He asked, hardly daring to believe it. She was caught off guard by his tone. It was as if he'd hit her. She nodded. He opened his mouth a couple of times before finding his voice,

"So am I," Molly's eyes flashed, she tossed her hair over a shoulder; it sprang back up right away.

"I know you are!" She hissed, "You're so in love with yourself-" Arthur couldn't take it:

"No! I didn't mean that! I'm a loser! But I'm also in love with _you_." Molly blinked, her eyes un-narrowing slowly. She was very pretty, Arthur thought simply. She had eyes like wild oceans, green and blue. And her hair… It just flew all… over the place…

"You… -what?" She asked, losing her eloquence as the anger fled from her. For the first time in his life, Arthur knew exactly what he needed to do in the presence of a girl. Without another word, he pulled her towards him by the cord of her dressing gown. She was still staring at him, piercing him right through. Their lips met and time stopped. She sighed into his lips before surrendering to the kiss. Her arm snaked around her neck, and her hand grabbed his neck from the back greedily. His hands were in her hair: it was thick and coarse, like string. She pulled away from the kiss to meet his eyes,

"You love _me_," She said; triumph ringing in her voice, he laughed,

"I do," He murmured, before pulling her to him once more.


End file.
